You Make Me So MAD
by KenzieHazz13
Summary: A set of cut scenes between Emma and others that takes place between when everyone gets their memories back in Ep 3-19 where Emma confronts Hook about Zelenas comment about Hook and what he failed to do for her, and when we see Henry at his father's grave.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: You Make Me So MAD

Description: A set of cut séances between Emma and others that takes place between when everyone gets their memories back and Emma confronts Hook about Zelenas comment about Hook and what he failed to do for her, and when we see Henry at his father's grave.

Author's thoughts: For the sake of this story I am going to have the two previously mentioned séance take place as if the second is taking place then next day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story idea, all of the characters and the worlds that they come from belong to much better writers then me.

Rating: T

* * *

Emma was mad, NO make that furious.

She could not believe that Hook would try to do something like send her son away from Storybrook without her consent, even if it was to protect Henry from everything that was going on in this town right now. She thought that she could trust Hook and that they had been forming some sort of a relationship. To what extent that was she had thought that friendship with some level of trust had been a part of that. But to not only find out that he had tried to send away her son but that he had also been keeping things from her as well was almost too much for her to bare right now.

If not for the fact that she and the others were more than likely going to need him in the upcoming fight with Zelena she felt like telling him to leave town and not come back.

Emma was not sure if she should believe Hook over why it was that he felt that he had to protect Henry from Zelenas threat on his life. A curse that was placed on his lips so that when he kissed her it would take away all of her magic sounded rather ambitious on Zelenas part that it would have even had the chance of coming to pass. As it was now that Emma knew of the danger there would be no chance at all of that magical possibility coming to pass. Heck a snowball had a better chance of surviving hell then Hook had of ever getting the opportunity of kissing her again.

Grumbling under her breath at everything that she was feeling, Emma didn't notice Henry come back into the hotel room that she had he had been sharing since they had come back to Storybrook. When she had finished packing the overnight bag that Henry would need while he was over at Regina's tonight, she turned to place the bag by the door and noticed Henry standing there leaning against the wall.

"You want to talk about it?"

"It wouldn't do much good kid. Talking is libel to only make me madder then I already am." Henry just nodded at his mother. If anything from this last year of living with her had taught him, and all of the fake but nice memories that he had from the ten years before that, was that if he said nothing at all that he was more libel to get her to say what was bothering her anyway then if her were to press the issue.

"It's just I thought I could trust him. I thought that he understood how much I need you with me. You would think that after everything that we when threw in Neverland that he would have seen that and would know that I would never forgive someone taking you from me ever again. But instead no, he tries to ship you off on a boat to New York. Like I would ever let that happen."

"So I am correct in assuming that this is about Hook and the fact that he was going to have Smee take me by boat out of Storybrook." When Emma nodded in return Henry felt that he should intercede on his friends' behalf. "Well then I guess that you need to get mad at me too cause I was the one that was going to take your car to the nearest bus station so that I could go back to New York by myself and Hook was the one that stopped me from doing that."

"WHAT?! Why would you even try to do something that dangerous? You of all people know how crazy some of the people out there can be what with all of the cases that you've seen me work on in the past."

"Well at the time I was mad at you cause you promised me that you would tell me what was going on with this 'case'" Henry said using his fingers to quote around the last word. "And then you broke that promise and refused to tell me what was going on because you thought that it was for my own good." Henry held up his hand to stop Emma when she opened her mouth to retort back at him. "Look I understand now what you were trying to do and I get it but just think of how much trouble I could have gotten in if Hook had not stopped me from taking your car."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that he was willing to send you off in the first place or the fact that he felt it was the only way to keep you safe. Hook should have told me what was going on between him and Zelena. Friends don't keep the kind of secrets from each other that he was about this curse that she had placed on him." Emma told her son while throwing herself down onto the couch that was in their hotel room.

"And the real reason that your mad comes threw at last." Henry told his mother with a knowing smile. "You and I both know that Hook trying to send me out of Storybrook by boat would not have worked. Don't you think that he was just trying to give you the chance to stop me? And even if it had worked and I had gotten out of Storybrook I think that he really was trying to keep me safe. After all Zelena did send flying monkeys to kill me and Hook did try to protect me even if all he had was some seriously out dated hardware. I mean did you see his guns?"

Emma had to chuckle at the thought of Hook using the guns that he had. "I believe that they are called pistols and yes they are out dated. I think they only carried one shot each."

"Well when this is all done I think that it is time that you introduced him to something more this century." Henry sat beside his mother on the couch and let her draw him into a hug. "So did Hook tell you what this curse that Zelena put on him was all about?"

"Ya Hook said that Zelena placed a curse on his lips so that if we ever kissed that it would take away all my magic."

"Heck, no wonder he has been so moody the last few days. It's a good thing that nothing more serious happened to you since Hook had that thing put on him."

"Why do you say that?" Emma was curious as to why Henry would think that Hook not being able to kiss her ever again was such a bad thing.

"Well cause then he could not try True Loves Kiss on you."

"Henry"

"Come on mom, I may only be twelve but I'm not blind. Hook likes you. I mean like likes you. And now that I have my real memories back as well I know that he has for a long time." Emma had to look away from the pointed look that she was getting from her son. "And the fact that you're not saying anything makes me think that you like like him as well."

"I do NOT," Emma protested but when Henry just raised his eyebrow at her she could only role her eyes at him. "Even if I did this is not the time to be talking about this. You're going to have an aunt or uncle any time now and we still have Zelena to deal with and right now you're supposed to be on your way over to Regina's house."

"Okay but I think that you should go talk to Hook, I mean if you reacted to him anything like you were when I came in then you probably made him think that you want nothing to do with him ever again and if we are going to win this thing then we are going to need everyone working together as a team." Emma just shook her head at how well her son knew her and instead of commenting she shuffled him out the door.

* * *

So I have yet to decide if this is going to be a two or three part thing but I promise that I will finish it out before the end of the week so that next week's Episode will not take any effect on this story.

If any of you saw the preview for next week's Episode already you may have noticed the part where Hook looks like he gets his ass handed to him and Emma is there by his side as he falls. I think that any hard feelings that she had for him from this Episode will not linger long.

Anyway if you feel like commenting on this chapter know that any and all reviews are more than welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: You Make Me So MAD

Description: A set of cut scenes between Emma and others that takes place between when everyone gets their memories back and Emma confronts Hook about Zelenas comment about Hook and what he failed to do for her, and when we see Henry at his father's grave.

Author's thoughts: For the sake of this story I am going to have the two previously mentioned scenes take place as if the second is taking place then next day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story idea, all of the characters and the worlds that they come from belong to much better writers then me.

Rating: T

* * *

Emma walked Henry to Regina's front door and could hear all of the commotion going on inside as what sounded like a gathering was taking place within Regina's home. Both waited at the door for someone to answer it but when no one came, due to the noise inside, they let themselves in. Inside it looked as if every member of Robin Hoods marry men were drinking and having a good time. Slowly they made their way over to where Regina was sitting with Little Jon and Friar Tuck in one of the far corners of the sitting room. When Regina noticed Henry she stood and weaved her way over to where they were coming into the room.

"Henry I am so glad that you made it. I was beginning to worry that you had changed your mind about staying the night." Regina gave her son a hug and nodded her thanks to Emma again for allowing Henry to come over. She had missed her time with Henry since he had been back in Storybrook and felt that any more time missed would just have her in tears.

"Sorry mom. Just had some things to talk about with my mom."

"Well your hear now and that is what matters. I have someone that I would like you to meet." Regina directed them into the dining room where they could see Robin setting up his son at her table with a snack. "Henry I would like you to meet Roland, he's Robins son."

"Hello." Roland greeted Henry.

"Ah so the lad has arrived. Good, Regina was starting to become concerned with your lack of arrival." Robin patted Henry on the back, and then went to place his arm around Regina's waist from behind. Emma watched as the two smiled at one another. It was odd to see the two so happy, as she had never seen Regina this happy with anyone that was not Henry.

"This day just gets better and better." Henry said clapping his hands together. "First I get mom and my memories beck then I find out that I get Robin Hood for a step dad and now I find out that I'm a big brother. This is so awesome." Henry smiled at all of them and then went to talk to Roland.

"Ah Henry," Emma started but when he failed to look back at her she turned her attention to Robin. "Well good luck to you. Now that you have been claimed you should know that Henry will be going out of his way to make sure that you two stay together if for no other reason than he gets what he has always wanted out of me." When Robin raised his eyebrow at Emma she continued. "Siblings."

"Ah well. Then for the sake of us all and this lovely maiden I shall endeavor to keep everyone happy so that we stave off a possible riot-us teenager." With a Kiss to Regina's cheek he turned to see how the boys were getting on.

"So when did that happen?" Emma inquired with Regina as they both turned to watch as Henry got to know the newest members of his extended family.

"After we were done talking to my mother."

"I see and what prompted that?"

"Would you believe that he is my true love?" At the surprised look on Emma's face Regina just chuckled "I know but it's true. Back in the Enchanted Forest Tinkerbelle and I had an encounter. It was after I was married to Snow's father and as you know I was unhappy because I had just lost Daniel* my first love. Tinkerbelle wanted to find me a new happy ending so she cast a spell that would show me to my true love. She took me to a tavern where a very handsome man with a lion tattoo was drinking with his friends."

"Robin." Emma noticed the for mentioned tattoo on Robins inside wrist.

"Yes. At the time however I was not willing to give up my hatred and anger so I never went to him. When we all came back hear with the last curse I ran into him while looking for information that might help us against Zelena and when I saw the tattoo I knew that it was the same man that Tinkerbelle had tried to introduce me too all those years ago."

"So you decided to just go for it then."

"Havens no!" Regina said with a chuckle. "That didn't happen until I had a talk with your mother about how I should look for all of the good that I had around me and that, along with Zelena's comments about never appreciating what I had, spurred me to give Robin a chance." Regina smiled as she watched Roland and Henry head off in the direction of his room before she looked back at Emma. "Love doesn't come easy for you and I Emma, but I am starting to realize that not having someone for yourself is selfish."

"How can you say that?!" Emma protested.

"Because as Tinkerbelle once told me it's not just my happily ever after that I am ruining by not going to the one that I love, it's theirs as well."

Emma looked Regina in the eye and used her supper power to see if the other woman was lying to her. When she saw that Regina was being truthful in her opinion that not being with the one that loves you would be just as harmful to them as it may be to yourself she found that she had to stop and think about that. "But what if you can't trust them anymore. Then what?"

"Why do you ask?" When Emma failed to answer her Regina just huffed. "What has Hook done this time?"

"Wait I never said,"

"Emma do we need to go over this again." Regina gave the other woman a pointed look. This time it was Emma's turn to huff and stare at the floor. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"He lied to me, to all of us. Zelena cursed him and then he tried to send Henry away to New York on a boat. Hook said it was to save Henry's life but I just don't know. Ya sure he may have been trying to buy us time to change Henrys mind out leaving but that still doesn't excuse the fact that he never told us about the curse that Zelena placed on him in the first place." Emma leaned back so that she was resting on the edge of the dining room table. Suddenly after telling her feelings to someone she now felt very tired.

"What curse? This is the first time that I have heard about Zelena doing anything to the pirate."

"She cursed his lips so that the next time that Hook kissed me that it would take away my powers."

"That's ambitious of her. Especially seeing as Hook has yet to do what she wanted of him. It's not like the two of you are seeing one another or anything like that. One might think that she just expected Hook to kiss you like one of her trained monkeys."

"That's what I was thinking. And know that I know about it the whole thing, Zelena has even less chance of it coming to pass." Emma said rubbing the back of her neck. The more time that she had to think about all of this the more that she was realizing that it was Killian's lack of trust in her and the group's ability to deal with any and all problems that came their way that was bothering her the most.

"So what are your plans now?"

"Henry thinks that I should go talk to Hook, find out his side of why it was that he did what he did and make sure that everything is still good between us. Henry thinks that I over reacted to Hook's explanation of what happened and that I may have hurt his feelings."

"Well you did just say that he tried to send our son to New York on his own. Hook should be grateful that some hurt feelings are all that he has to deal with, because the next time that I see him I am going to be giving him a peace of my mind the likes of which may leave many to think I have reverted to my evil ways." Both women started to chuckle at this.

"Ya if not for the fact that we need everyone to work together on this I was tempted to tell him to leave town and never come back."

"Unfortunately we do need him. Well now that I know about this curse that Zelena has put on him I will look into it and see what I can do about removing it. With what's coming we need everyone to be focused on the enemy and not about how friendly they are or are not able to get with their fellow heroes."

"Don't tell Hook that you think of him as a Hero. It may go to his head."

"With him, it more than likely would. But as Henry kept pointing out to me there is a little bit of Hero in all of us. Especially those of us that are reformed villains."

* * *

So I think that next chapter will have Emma and Hook together to work things out. There may even be some Kissing (though not on Hooks part)

I also want to thank Sakura-blossom62, Bemac, Cynnx, and Angels-heart1 for their lovely reviews. It is always nice when you get feedback about your work.

*- A minor change was made after some wonderful reviewers caught this mistake.

So again I look forward to any and all future reviews and know that this should be done by the end of the week. Just in time for the next Episode.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: You Make Me So MAD

Description: A set of cut scenes between Emma and others that takes place between when everyone gets their memories back and Emma confronts Hook about Zelenas comment about Hook and what he failed to do for her, and when we see Henry at his father's grave.

Author's thoughts: For the sake of this story I am going to have the two previously mentioned scenes take place as if the second is taking place then next day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story idea, all of the characters and the worlds that they come from belong to much better writers then me.

Rating: T

* * *

Killian lay on his bed in the room that he had rented from Granny, starring at the ceiling. Like many other nights that he had found himself in this position he wondered why it was that he had let himself become so soft. For over three hundred and fifty years the only person other than his Milah that had been his primary focus had been himself. Now on an almost daily basis he was putting his life on the line for Emma and her Family. Even though they themselves had told him on more than one occasion that they needed his help, it was sad to know that the members of the Charming family didn't trust him enough to believe in him. Everything always went back to him being a pirate.

The sad thing about it all was that he could not blame them for their opinions of him. Had he not proven with Prince Eric that he was no better than what they thought that he was? When he looked back on everything that had happened, Killian wished that he had chosen a different path. If he could do everything with Ariel again he would have given up his ship for the information that they needed and then gone after the Jolly Roger at another time so that in the end both he and Ariel would have gotten what they wanted.

If one thing about his incredibly long life had taught Killian it was that "what if's" in life, were as numerous as the stars in the night sky and that just like the stars, they were completely out of a person's reach.

When the first nock came at Killian's door he almost missed it, being as involved in his own thoughts as he was. When the nock came again he sighed to himself and wondered who could be at his door at this time of night. Without further thought however he got out of bed and went to the door. When opening the door revealed Emma to be the one on the other side, Killian was so surprised that he didn't even have a witty remark for her. Instead he leaned on the door and waited for Emma to say whatever it was that she had come to him for this time.

"We need to talk." Killian still said nothing but just waived her into his room before closing the door behind her. Looking over to where Emma was standing, looking out the window by the bed, Killian could not help but wonder what it was that she could want to talk about that they had not already yelled about at each other earlier that day.

"So, what can I help you with now love?" Killian asked after waiting for Emma to start.

"I have just one question for you." Emma told him as she turned to look at him. Her green eyes were guarded and most of the customary sparkle that Killian thought of as all her own was now gone from them. Instead Emma just looked tired and worn out. "Why, why did you not tell us about what Zelena had done to you? What were you hoping to gain by not telling us?"

"That's actually two questions love." Killian knew that he was just trying to hide behind his bravado with that last statement and Emma could tell as well what he was doing. When she cocked her eyebrow at him in much the same manor that he had used on everyone else, Killian's shoulders sagged and he drifted past her to sit on the edge of his bed. "As I said before in the diner that is a rather long tail."

"Well I guess that it is a good thing I have lots of time on my hands this evening."

Killian looked at Emma for a long time and could see in her eyes that he would have to ether tell her to go away or confess the truth of what had happened during their year apart. Running his good hand threw his hair; Killian sighed and leaned on his knees while looking at the floor. Perhaps if he just told the tale without looking Emma in the eye he could get through it all.

"I suppose that I would half to go back to when we all returned to the Enchanted Forest. As you may have herd when I arrived back with the others and we ran into Arora and Philip who told us that much had changed so your mother and father decided to make their way to the queens castle. While this decision was being made I left the group so that I could find my ship. The Jolly Roger may not seem like much to anyone else but to me it has been my home for over three hundred years and as Regina said all of our things along with us were returned to the Enchanted Forest so getting my ship back would only be a matter of finding it.

Over the course of the next few months I traveled to all of the ports and asked around if anyone had seen the Roger but again and again I came up with nothing. I did however find some of my crew and so we set out together and along the way pillaged, peacefully I will add, what treasures that we came across." Emma could only shake her head at this. Once a pirate always a pirate even if they were not killing anyone to get their treasures.

"This continued for many months and after a time I had almost given up hope of ever finding my ship again when I was attacked by a friend who accused me of having stolen her husband. When I informed the lass that I had no idea what she was speaking of she informed me that a fellow captive had escaped a ship named the Jolly Roger and that since I was her captain that it had to have been me that took him."

"Who was the friend?"

"Ariel"

"But I thought you said that you had never seen her before she arrived her in Storybrook?"

"I lied. I was too ashamed of what had taken place that year to tell her and the others what I had done. It didn`t matter though because when I did try to confess what I had done I found out that the person that had been hear in Storybrook that day had not been Ariel at all but in fact was Zelena, discussed as our friend so that she could get close to me and place the curse upon me."

"What did you do Hook? Whatever it was, I know it has something to do with why Zelena was able to curse you in the first place." Emma had a bad feeling about where this was headed but was confused about what it could be as she clearly recalled seeing Ariel and Eric in the mirror together.

Killian looked Emma in the eyes and she was surprised to see the look of defeat on his face. Whatever it was that he had done was enough that he regretted it. "I chose my ship over saving Ariel`s husband from Black Beard, the pirate that had captured him."

"What?! Why?"

"Because at that point I had given up on love …again. All I could count on was my ship and my crew and in so doing I lost the last part of me that was a good man. It was one of the main reasons that when I got the message telling me that I had to find you so that you could break the new curse I grabbed at the chance to try and redeem myself of what I had done." Killian waited for Emma to respond but when she didn`t he felt that he had to explain in detail what had happened.

Emma listened to exactly what had taken place. About how he and Ariel had found his ship and how Killian had challenged Black Beard for her. How in the end Killian had been forced to choose between getting his ship back or leaving it with Black Beard in exchange for the information about where Eric was. Emma tried to understand why Killian would have chosen his ship over Eric's life when he had proven that he was willing to give up procuring her in the past for the life of Neil. When Killian spoke of the parting comments that Ariel had given him it was as if a light had gone off and it made sense to her again as to why he had done what he had.

"Killian how was Zelena able to curse you?"

"While she was pretending to be Ariel, I tried to apologize for what I had done to her. She asked how she could believe a man that no longer believed in love and when I told her that I still did she had me swear it on the name of the person that I cared for. Zelena then changed back into herself and told me that in selfishly invoking the name of the woman that I loved she was given the way to curse me."

"It was my name that you invoked"

"Aye" Killian responded sounding rather defeated.

"That still doesn`t explain why it was that you didn`t tell us about what Zelena had done." Emma wanted to believe in Killian, after everything that he had done for her and her family while they had been in Neverland and then again since he had brought her back to Storybrook with looking after Henry while he had no memories of the past, and trying to help them stop Zelena from her master plan. These were just some of the reasons that she wanted to believe that he could be a better man then just the pirate that he claimed he was.

"Zelena told me that if I informed you or any of the others of what she had done then she would kill your parents, friends and son. She may not be able to harm you love but that doesn`t mean that she can't hurt the others that you care about." Killian observed Emma hoping that she would see the truth of what he was telling her. Using her special power Emma could tell that Killian not only believed what he was telling her was the truth but it was also the main reason that he had not said anything to her or her family.

"Well the cat is out of the bag now and we are all still hear so she lost in her grand plan of splitting up our family." Emma sat beside Killian and took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. Both looked down at where their hands were joined and then back into each other's eyes.

"Family ah, well it has been some time since anyone has grouped me into that category."

"Well what with Regina now getting together with Robin Hood that brings our eclectic gathering up to a thief, a not so evil queen, a princess, a shepherd turned knight, a savior and a child that has the heart of the truest believer. Why not add a pirate to the mix." Emma smiled at Killian who was giving her his signature smirk in return. This of course caused Emma`s attention to be drawn to his lips. Killian had to stifle the grown that was trying to come forth when he noticed both where her attention was drawn and the slow burning lust that was filling her eyes.

"Emma, love please don't look at me like that." Killian begged of her. "You have no idea how long I have wanted you, but know that if you kiss me now and that with this curse still upon my lips, all of your magic will be gone and there will be no way of stopping Zelena."

"Regina is looking into how to remove the curse." Emma told him weather to convince herself or Killian that everything was going to be alright. Looking into Killian`s eyes she saw not only the lust that was forming over how close the two of them were to one another but also another emotion that she was too frightened to admit too. She had known for a while that Killian wanted her but to see that it went deeper than that meant that she would have to confront what she also felt for him and she was not sure if she was ready for that yet. "Zelena said that you had to kiss me for the curse to be enacted correct?"

"Aye" Killian carefully responded.

"`But she didn't say anything about you being kissed did she." Emma said slowly leaning closer to Killian so that her breath was ghosting along his checks.

"Emma, love, I don't think…" but he was unable to continue that thought as Emma's lips kissed a trail along his jaw. This time nothing could stop the moans or gasps of breath from escaping his mouth as she continued to trail wet kisses towards the soft tissue behind his ear. "Woman it`s not nice to tease a man, especially when he can't reciprocate the affections." Killian growled into her ear and found that he was fast losing the control that he had, as he pulled Emma into his lap and let his good hand roam her back and into her silky curls while his hooked arm held her close to him.

Emma didn't stop as she slowly kissed every part of his face and down his neck, lavishing at his pulse point. When Killian grabbed her breast in his hand, Emma could not help but moan out her own pleasure at where things were going.

"Emma we are going to need to stop this soon or we will fast reach a point of no return love." Killian tried to warn the siren that was now pressing herself into his hand and was running her nails lightly threw his thick hair.

"Well you`ll just have to show some of that pirate strength and resolve then and satisfy yourself to just holding," Emma whispered into Killian`s ear, which garnished a shiver out of him that even she felt. "Touching" slowly her fingers trailed their way down his chest and stopped just above the waist band of his leather pants. "And stroking." Killian growled out lowed as Emma palmed his straining erection threw his pants. "Just remember no kissing, okay Captain?"

"Woman you will be the death of me." Killian moaned as if he were almost in pain into her ear as he rolled Emma onto his bed and under him. "First and for most love, I want you to know that if we do this it will not be just a one-time thing savvy?" Emma searched Killian`s so that she could try and gauge what it was that he was trying to tell her and saw the same look in his eyes as before. The realization that the emotion was not going away allowed her to believe that he may indeed love her as much as he was saying he did.

"Savvy"

"Well then love, I guess that the fun really will begin." Killian stroked the side of her face trailing down her neck and side, back towards Emma`s hip where he pulled them close to one another again. "And when Regina gets rid of this pesky curse I am going to ravish you the likes of which you have never been ravished before."

"Well with three hundred plus years of practice I would expect nothing less of you Pirate. After all pillaging and plundering is what you do best." Emma said smirking at his own eye role.

"Aye love that is what we pirates do."

* * *

And so ends this one.

I hope that you all enjoyed this as much as I did and I look forward to any concluding comments that any have to share.


End file.
